Todo List
Please sign any posts here so that we know who added what, also if you finish something on this list try to remember to pop back here to update the page. Navbar Add navbar to all pages,note the navbar must be added at the very top of the page in source mode, to do this i'd recommend you edit this page and goto source mode then copy and paste the navbar code to notepad then copy into every page you can find that doesn't have it, note that the category pages themselves have all been done with there own links removed, thus avoiding any links-to-self. JavaByte 05:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : done buildings and units JavaByte 01:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) : Navbar is no longer required now that we have admin rights - the menu bar is sufficient, therefore i'm slowly removing it as i edit pages that still have it.. JavaByte 11:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sector List The sector list is incomplete - Sectors , also not sure if a category page is required for this, also the individual pages for each sector is maybe too much, perhaps just a table? or one or two lines each on the same page? JavaByte 05:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :deleted all sector pages expect for signifacent ones. [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 17:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Gameplay The gameplay category page is missing a brief general description of the gameplay (tower game with map and blah blah..) also the store page is incomplete and there's no beginners guide (add one here ).. other sections of gameplay category also need some work. JavaByte 20:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The "Zoots Jackpot" feature needs to be covered : Jackpot's already covered. Will add a brief description of gameplay in category page. Will try to make a better guide tonight/tomorrow, current one is somewhat outdated. ReveX (talk) 00:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : : Description added, guide done. Check out how it is, admins? ReveX (talk) 02:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Make a page for each Faction base. Alysdexia (talk) 21:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Cover Edgeworld: Shattered Universe/Mobile. Alysdexia (talk) 20:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Missions This page needs to be properly categorised, i've put the categories in it just needed to move each mission descrption to the appropriate section, it will be time consuming... JavaByte 01:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have added all the mission data to the relevant pages. Not sure what needs to happen next here. It all looks ok... FidoFuz All good except daily missions JavaByte (talk) 02:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Stats Please help update. Biggestleo 17:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Can someone format the tables without borders into prettytable or Wikipedia's? Alysdexia (talk) 16:14, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki and Wikia Is there any way to see this wiki's readership by page, time, country, IP? Some wikis bear a view counter and last edit date in the footer. Alysdexia (talk) 03:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Put Edgeworld Wiki in semiprotection. Unorphan MediaWiki:Community-corner. Put EW's launch date and time under News. I'm not sure but it could be 2011 Aug 21 1500PT. FidoFuz (talk) Can't be that date as I started on 2011 Jun 12 and I was not the first. (edit) Launch date confirmed as 18th May 2011. Put launch date for L8 and L9 buildings. Put launch date for L13 buildings. Put link to EW's FB page. Find its first posts and link them. Put link to EW's Twitter page. Put link to Todo List on Edgeworld Wiki. Alysdexia (talk) 00:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) XP battle calculation This would go in Base Design. Alysdexia (talk) 08:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : Formula (should be commonly known by now, but still..) is X= * (1 + Lv/10) /10. Where X= XP; Y= Health; Lv= Level. Make of that what you wish ReveX (talk) 00:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) The formula doesn't hold for the last significant digits. Alysdexia (talk) 21:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of old and useless pages. I personally don't like useless junk lying around. It wastes space. That's a very nice everything you have there... (talk) 06:00, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Dafuq??? Category:Editors